1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shift operating device having a pair of operating (shifting) levers that are moved in substantially the same rotational direction.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle transmission. Specifically, a bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shifting mechanisms or shift operating devices that operate front and rear derailleurs to move a chain laterally from one sprocket to another sprocket. The sprockets are usually coupled to the front crank and the rear wheel such that a pedaling force from the ride is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain.
In the past, shift operating devices have been often been utilized that include one or more levers that are pivoted to wind an inner wire of a control cable. The wires are operatively coupled to the front and rear derailleurs to laterally shift the derailleurs and thereby move the chain between the various sprockets. These prior shifting devices can require uncomfortable or unnatural movements of the rider's hands to operate. Furthermore, some of these prior shifting devices are sometimes cumbersome to operate because the levers are pivoted in opposite directions or require a significantly different shifting motion to operate each of the levers. Moreover, some of these prior shifting devices can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift operating device that—overcomes these problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.